Hadiahku Mana?
by Nohara Rin
Summary: Kakashi JENGAH BIN GALAU, Gai dan Kurenai sudah mendapat hadiah perpisahan dari murid2 mereka setelah kelulusan. Tapi kenapa team 7 belum juga keliatan? Drabble, OOC, Garing Crispy!


**Hadiahku Mana?** © Kitty Kuromi

**Naruto **© Kishimoto Mashashi

Main Chara: Kakashi & Team 7

Typo(s)/Setting Canon/One Shoot/**OOC PARAH untuk Kakashi**/Garing Crispy

**NoFlame. Fic ini di buat hanya untuk hiburan semata, bukan untuk nge**_**bashing**_**.**

* * *

Seorang pria dengan rambut keperakan dan melawan gavitasi bumi itu berjalan dengan buku oranyenya. Meski pandangan matanya ke buku tersebut, tapi telinga dan fikirannya sedang kemana-mana.

Setelah melewati Gai yang menerima sebuah hadiah dari murid-muridnya berupa _roll_ rambut, dengan alasan: mempertahankan _style_ Gai-_sensei_, Kakahi jadi teringat team 7. Ah, murid yang hebat seperti mereka pasti memberikan hadiah yang sama hebatnya. Pasti! Kakashi percaya bahwa dirinya tidak senasib dengan Gai.

Lama-kelamaan ia semakin jengah, belum juga melihat batang hidung murid-muridnya, _kemana mereka? Jangan bilang mereka melupakan aku, dan pergi begitu saja_.

Kakashi kembali mendapatkan percaya dirinya setelah menyaksikan Kurenai-_sensei_ mendapatkan perlengkapan kosmetik dari KibaHinaShino. Team 7 tidak akan kalah!

* * *

Hari menjelang sore, Kakashi sudah pasrah, air menggenang di pelupuk matanya karena belum juga menerima hadiah dari anak murid yang ia bangga-banggakan. Terduduk di atas sebuah batu besar dengan tertunduk.

Kakashi JENGAH BIN GALAU, Gai dan Kurenai sudah mendapat hadiah perpisahan dari murid-murid mereka setelah kelulusan. Tapi kenapa team 7 belum juga keliatan?

Dan dia mulai menangis… "Huaa…"

Setelah sampai pada tahap sesunggukan, datanglah Gai dan Kurenai.

"Hei, Kakashi, lihat deh. Aku dapat _roll_ rambut lho. Keren kan." pamer Gai yang sudah memasang _roll_ rambut di kepala hingga tidak kelihatan bentuk rambut aslinya.

Melihat tampang Kakashi yang mewek gitu, Kurenai hendak menghibur.

"Lihat tuh Kakashi, si Gai pakai _roll_ rambut pemberian muridnya. Tinggal pakai daster saja ya, dia sudah pasti bakal mirip ibu-ibu. Hahahaha." Kurenai dengan ketawa maksa.

Dan…

"HUAAAAAA!"

Terlihat masker yang dikenakan Kakashi sudah basah dari dalam entah karena apa, silakan buat persepsi kreatif masing-masing. Matanya merah, suara-suara sedot ingus pun dia keluarkan.

"Su-sudahlah, Kakashi. Team 7 tidak mungkin melupakanmu…" hibur Kurenai mengelus punggung Kakashi.

"Ya benar, mereka hanya enggan mengeluarkan uang untukmu." Sambung Gai tanpa rasa bersalah dan sukses beraaaat membuat Kakashi tambah menjerit juga mendapat _deathglare special edition_ dari Kurenai.

"Hiks, angku pingkir… merengka ugda thidak pengduli dengang khu. (Aku pikir mereka sudah tidak peduli denganku)" Curhat Kakashi dengan suara bindeng.

"Hah?" Kurenai dan Gai bersamaan.

"Uooo… khaliang thidak mengbangtu khu… (Kalian tidak membantuku.)"

"Kau ngomong apa sih?" tanya Kurenai tidak mengerti.

"Akhuo uabhis nangiys. Syuarah khu bingdeng thau. (Aku abis nangis, suaraku bindeng tau.)"

Mendengar jawaban itu Gai mengelus dagunya sok mikir. (bayangin aja, bapak-bapak pakai _roll_ rambut dan mengelus dagu kaya gimana) "Hm, kurasa Kakashi mencoba curhat dengan bahasa baru."

"Benar, bahasanya sulit dimengerti. Sangat unik." Sambung Kurenai dengan anggukan antusias.

Bukannya merespon dengan baik, Gai dan Kurenai malah menyulut api di tengah bensin kegalauan Kakashi.

"Khaliang nyang thidak mengerngtikh! (Kalian yang tidak mengerti!)" Kakashi jengah dan berdiri menuding-nuding kedua rekan gurunya.

"Uoh! Dia menantang kita, Kurenai!" seru Gai.

"Ho, kau meremehkan aku?" tantang Kurenai pada Kakashi.

Kakashi semakin menangis menjerit.

"Huaa… khaliang thidak beregunang. (Hua, kalian tidak berguna.)" Teriak Kakashi.

"Ha? Kau bilang aku beruang?" Kurenai melotot.

"Dahsyar thuling! (Dasar tuli!)" Kakashi fustasi, maskernya sudah sepenuhnya basah.

"KAU BILANG AKU MALING?" kali ini Gai yang berteriak di depan wajah Kakashi.

Dan sore itu di habiskan dengan perang GaiKurenai _versus_ Kakashi.

"Heing! Mengkhapa khaliang menyengrangkhu! (Hei! Kenapa kalian menyerangku!)" Kakashi melompat kesana kemari menghindari serangan kedua orang yang salah satunya penuh _roll_ rambut.

"ENTAH APA YANG DIBICARAKAN KAKASHI! SEPERTINYA DIA MENGHINA KITA!" seru Gai sambil berlari mengejar Kakashi. Kurenai pun mendelik galak. Kakashi frustasi.

"Singal! (Sial!)"

Sementara dari jauh seorang pemuda berambut nanas memperhatikan.

"Ck, _mendokusai_, kenapa tidak di lepas saja maskernya, agar bicaranya terdengar jelas."

* * *

Esok hari di rumah sakit…

"Maafkan kami, ya." Lirih Kurenai. Kakashi hanya mendecih dan membuang muka. Sekujur tubuhnya banyak luka lebam. Tidak terlalu parah sih, tapi cukup untuk membuatnya pingsan.

"Sudahlah! Kalian dan _team_ tujuh sudah mengecewakan aku."

"_Ohayou!_" mereka semua menoleh ke arah pintu. Terdapat Sasuke, Sakura, dan Naruto sedang membawa bungkusan masing-masing.

Mata Kakashi yang menangkap tiga bungkusan yang berbeda itu langsung dengan sigap terbangun. _Akhirnya! Walau telat, mereka justru membawa tiga kado! Tidak seperti Kurenai dan Gai yang hanya dapat satu! Fufufu._

"Eh? Terlalu senang ya, melihat kado?" goda Kurenai.

"A-apa? Tidak. Aku hanya pegal berbaring terus." Elak Kakashi dengan tampang datar seabstrak mungkin.

"Yoo! Kalau gitu aku tidak mau mengganggu, ayo kita keluar, Kurenai!" Gai menggeret paksa Kurenai yang sebenarnya penasaran dengan isi kado _team_ tujuh.

"Maaf ya, _senseiiiii_. Seharusnya aku dan Sasuke kemarin sudah memberikan kado untukmu. Tapi Naruto mencegah, katanya harus bareng dia. Sementara dia kadonya belum siap." Ujar Sakura dengan nada tidak enak.

"Hn." Jawab Kakashi dengan gaya tidak peduli. Padahal dia selalu melirik bungkusan tersebut dengan ekor matanya. Dari bungkusnya, sudah pasti bukan hadiah biasa!

"Ya sudah. Ini kado dariku!" Sakura menyodorkan. Mengingat Sakura adalah _medic-nin_ yang bekerja sampingan di toko bunga milik Yamanaka, Kakashi tersenyum di balik masker.

"Pasti isinya bunga, ya?" tembak Kakashi dengan percaya diri.

"Eh, kok tau?"

"Hanya menebak."

Giliran Sasuke memberikan hadiahnya tanpa banyak bicara. "Ini."

Kakashi menyeringai, mengingat sesuatu yang tidak sengaja ia dengar ketika di Ichiraku. "Pasti undangan pernikahanmu dengan Sakura, ya?"

"Kau tahu?" Sasuke yang biasanya _cool_ itu kini sedang merona.

"Hanya menebak." Jawab Kakashi bangga.

Giliran Naruto. "SENSEI, TERIMALAH! INI KESUKAANKU, LHO!" teriak Naruto dan sukses membuat Sakura menjitaknya sementara Sasuke dan Kakashi meringis dan mengorek kuping.

_Kesukaan? Kesukaan Naruto kan ramen!_

"Eh! Bocor!" pekik Naruto mendapati tetesan air di sudut bungkusannya. Kakashi hanya tersenyum. _Dasar, bodoh. Ramen saja di bungkus seperti itu._

Dengan percaya dirinya Kakashi menengadahkan tangan di bawah tetesan yang ternyata terasa hangat itu. "Kau tidak perlu repot-repot memberiku ramen." Dan segera menyeruputi air yang ada di tangannya.

"JA—" Sasuke Sakura dan Naruto mengulurkan tangan dengan mulut menganga.

_**GLEK!**_

Kakashi mengernyiktan dahi. "Kau buat sendiri ya? Rasanya aneh!"

Sakura mengurut pangkal hidung.

Sasuke berdehem dan berpamitan kemudian menyeret Sakura pulang.

Sementara Naruto dengan wajah pucat berkata…

"Itu bukan ramen—

—itu anak kucing."


End file.
